Ten-Tails Chakra Mode
|unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jūbi Chakura Modo |literal english=Ten-Tails Chakra Mode |english tv=Datara Control Mode |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Sigma Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, like other transformations, is a heightened transformation unique to those who have the Ten-Tails' chakra sealed inside of them, along with acquiring perfect control over it. Currently, as the jinchūriki who mastered Jūbi's powers, Sigma Uchiha can use this. Appearance While this mode is active, Sigma is engulfed in a chakra shroud, with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. On his back lies a unique , one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. On the front side of his hands, lied a unique eye on both of his hands. As for "opening" this form, the chakra shroud is so strong it leaves shock waves of aura around him. Strong enough to tear through the forest built by Iris. Prowess Like all other jinchuriki transformations, Ten-Tails Chakra Mode gives the user increased strength, defense, and speed. The Ten-Tails Chakra Mode's increases are completely superior to others, Sigma much like Naruto, becomes strong enough to push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a barrier, and send it back to it's creator. This form also grants the user human-like version of the Juubi's techniques like Zokunengotta; which is the son technique of Tenpenchii. In the battle versus Raido X, Sigma explained that if someone touches him while in this mode, they'd be burnt. As for the shroud's negative energy it emits. Despite Sigma's being "good" he uses the negativity the shroud emits as the ultimate taijutsu defense.The Last Mountain: Sigma Challenges Raido X Speed Speed, strength and defense are increased like other transformations, though on another level. When Sigma first used the Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, Terrox had been there spying to gain intel upon the usage of the new mode. As Sigma transformed he was able to sense a presence nearby. As he scoped Terrox out, he attempted to escape, and instantly landed on top him. Making both Bee and Naruto think he had the ability to use the Flying Thunder God Technique. Though Bee still thinks it's some sort of teleportation. Reikoku, leader of the Shadow Knights, thought that the Jūbi had the ability to open portals and allowed Sigma to pass through them with-in a split second. When Sigma battle Itsuki, Reikoku used his Disfunction of Time technique to slow down the time, and search for his answer. Disfuntion of Time is a rinnegan based technique, that allows Reikoku to slow down time, all the way to it's split second to view anything in his wanting to. Despite such a technique, Sigma still proved to be able to teleport within an instance, leaving nothing but a 'purple spark' behind. Little is known on how to stop his teleportation, other than creating a defense for yourself. Strength Sigma proved to be a complete monster in strength while in this form. As Terrox attempted to escape, and Sigma instantly appeared on top of him punching him through the ground, getting both Terrox's head and his arm stuck into the ground. Defense As Terrox made his way out of the teams way, Masumi Sarutobi launched a tailed beast bomb, in which missed and hit Sigma. The team thought Sigma had been hurt and rushed to his side, but when they reached him, Sigma had been unharmed, and claimed he stood there because he thought one of them had been hurt. Drawbacks Such power come with drawbacks, and like all others so does this one. One of the drawbacks this mode contains, is one the the Juubi himself has; a weakness to Senjutsu. If the user is hit by any senjutsu, even the weakest of senjutsu attacks can leave huge marks on the user. Because the Juubi is chakra lust, the transformation leaves a huge strain on the body. In order to keep the Juubi from consuming his chakra, Sigma has made clones in his subconscious to continue pulling on it's chakra. During his training to become a Sage, the Datara stated the area that he had been training at in fact was the location that he and the Sage of Six Paths battled . References